The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A user may access a website from a computing device via a network such as the Internet. The website may display a web page to the user via a web browser executing on the computing device. The web page may include text, images, audio and/or video data, or a combination thereof, to be output to the user via one or more components associated with the computing device (a display, one or more speakers, etc.).